


Descent

by dvs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more down the rabbit hole. A re-telling of the raising of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nel_ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_ani/gifts).



> For Nel.

## I.

On an icy plain of Heaven  
An Angel does stand and pray  
And pray he would for eternity  
Were it not this fateful day

For Heaven must do battle  
Fall upon Hell after an age  
Fight once more with demons  
And rattle the mightiest cage

Today a seal will be stolen  
A soul shall flee its cell  
The wheel of destiny will spin  
Angels shall wreak havoc in Hell

But Father, this Angel prays,  
What kind of destiny is this?  
That we must march from Heaven  
For one soul in a fiery abyss?

His father does not answer,  
But his kin is quick to speak,  
Tis not the time for doubt  
Doubt is but for the weak

When the walls are breached  
You must find the broken seal  
And never must you stop  
To look, or listen, or heal

Many a tortured soul  
You will see in great agony  
But walk through the Devil's house  
To set that one soul free

The Angel wanders alone  
So he can contemplate  
On this war of Heaven and Hell  
And on this one soul's fate

What soul could be so precious  
That the angels would become fire  
And throw themselves from Heaven  
To incite the Devil's ire?

And what deed has this Angel done,  
To be graced with a duty such as this?  
To be the one who would raise that soul  
Who begun the Apocalypse

## II.

The Angel wakes from prayer  
When Heaven shakes with thunder  
The highest guard are marching  
To tear Hell asunder

The Angel takes his place  
He shall be the last one in  
Unhindered he must walk  
Through every pit of sin

And when he has that soul  
Gripped tight unto him  
He shall be the first to flee  
Leaving Hell in a Heavenly din

But before departing  
The Angel looks back still  
Asking once more of Heaven,  
Father, is this truly your will?

His Father does not come  
Does not utter a single reply  
And so the Angel follows  
When he hears the battle cry

They speed from Heaven to Hell  
In screams and screeches of light  
They smash into the towering walls  
With every ounce of their might

And this Angel watches closely  
As Heavenly forces clash  
With the Devil's demon creatures  
Burning so many to ash

The Angel bides his time  
In crossing the sulphurous threshold  
For once past the walls of Hell  
He must only touch one soul

He must bind it to himself  
To wrench it from this place  
He must remain untouched  
'Til he takes that soul into his embrace

## III.

With a searing sharpness in his mind  
The time to infiltrate is clear  
The din of battle fades away  
Until only one sound he can hear

It is the silent twisting  
Of the broken seal  
Its jagged edges still crumbling  
A soul that will never heal

The Angel sweeps into the city  
His kin ignite the way  
Throwing demons from his path  
Holding tortured souls at bay

Descending deep into the inferno  
Past demons and angels in fight  
He moves swiftly from pit to pit  
Seeing many a soul scream in fright

And after the final pit is cleared  
He comes to a rusted barren land  
Through which runs the deepest chasm  
And a single bridge to cross its span

The ground here does heave  
Like a wounded beast in pain  
The burning air trembles  
And the sky is a bloody stain

The Angel sees across the chasm  
The broken seal inside its prison  
And he crosses the bridge so swift  
Heavenly light through a fiery prism

His wings shake as if they might shatter  
They burn in the poisoned air  
This cavernous land is sure enough  
The most wretched of the Devil's lair

With relief he nears the tower  
The bridge almost left behind  
When he hears a terrible sound  
Like sharp echoes in his mind

Such a fearful voice  
Tormented and twisted with rage  
So bitter and so tired  
How does it rise up from the cage?

Father, Father,  
Have you come for me?  
Brother, are you there?  
Am I yet free?

No. You are not my Father  
Nor my Brother for whom I wait  
Why should they come to me?  
I will find them – that is my fate

Then I shall have to ask again  
What I have done so wrong?  
For Him to turn away  
Cast me away for so long

Do you love him, Brother?  
Do you love our Father dear?  
Did you blindly crawl from Heaven,  
Because He sent you here?

And what does he send you for?  
An insignificant human soul?  
Not for the son who loved Him  
Loved Him above of all

The Angel should not answer  
Should not test the Devil rage  
Should not add more fuel  
Into the Devil's cage

But foolishly he chides,  
Knowing he speaks out of place,  
Is it not better to reign in Hell,  
Than to sit in His heavenly grace?

The chasm fills with thunder  
Lets out a wretched moan  
Damn obedience to the law of God!  
And damn Him and His heart of stone!

The Devil's cry is such  
It rises like a raging tide  
Right up from the depth of the chasm  
Hurling the Angel aside

The Angel twists into flight  
Throws himself at the tower walls  
Crashes into the burning prison  
And like lightening he falls

When he rises from his knees  
Imprisoned souls begin to scream  
Reaching through the bars of cells  
They cry, Help me! Help me!

The Angel turns where he stands  
To find the seal, a soul unique  
And he glimpses in a darkened cell  
The only soul who does not speak

Passing those who reach for him  
The Angel wrenches open one cell door  
He rips it, twists it from its hinges  
And sends it crashing to the floor

The Soul within does not move  
He does not turn or take a breath  
He does not seem to care nor see  
He is as still as death

In human form, he is well kept  
His clothes are full and clean  
His skin is unmarked and smooth  
He stands deceptively strong and lean

But the Angel sees beneath all masks  
He sees a soul, so blood encrusted  
Sees cuts and scars and wounds  
In his hands, blades bloody and rusted

This soul is trapped tightly  
Locked deep into a nightmare  
He will not turn to the Angel  
For he cannot see an Angel there

The battalion inches closer  
The soldiers swarm out of the pits  
They wield their heavenly weapons  
Blasting Hell to bits

And the Angel nears the Soul  
Whispers into his mind,  
I have come for you from Heaven  
And I will not leave you behind

I know that you can sense me  
I know that you can tell  
There is someone here with you  
Who can lift you out of Hell

Turn and see Heaven's angels  
See this siege of Hell  
I command thee, to turn and look  
And break this wicked spell

The Soul does slowly turn  
To meet the Angel's eyes  
With a gaze that burns so brightly  
The Angel is mesmerised

Have faith, the Angel whispers  
Just for this single moment  
Believe that we have come for you  
To release you from this torment

The Soul stumbles forward  
Every step it breaks a spell  
And when he lays hand upon heavenly hand  
The Angel sees faith in Hell

The Angel's wings repair  
He is filled with a mighty light  
That flows from him so magnificent  
The skies of Hell glow bright

The Soul loses all his strength  
As the tower is struck by thunder  
The Angel catching him before he falls  
With a gentle touch, giving him slumber

He folds his wings about the Soul  
And holds him in an embrace  
And gripping him so tightly  
The Angel lifts him from this place

He flees straight out of Hell  
On faith alone he soars  
In his hands the Soul safely sleeps  
And behind them the battalion roars

## IV.

From Hell the Angel travels swift  
And takes the Soul to his true land  
Tearing through time and space  
He appears with a mighty bang

He kneels upon the earth  
In his arms, the Soul asleep  
An Angel whispering in his ear,  
I wish your journey were complete

The Angel says a prayer  
And as their souls he does unbind  
On releasing the final thread  
He feels something left behind

Just a glimmer of a feeling  
Something bright and keen  
Not of Heaven or Hell  
Something from in between

Rest, the Angel says  
For soon there shall be none  
Into the ground he lays the Soul  
His work, for now, is done

The earth begins to close  
Taking the Soul from sight  
The Heavens part above  
And the Angel takes flight

## V.

A wooden box  
Inside  
A light  
Ignite.

 **\- the end -**


End file.
